1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to an alkaline builder-free detergent composition having an excellent detergency against oils and fats and foaming power in the presence of oils and fats, a high foam-removing property during the rinsing step and, furthermore, a low irritation to the skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surfactants used as detergent bases in the field of detergents for tablewares and kitchen appliances and shampoos are anionic surfactants such as straight chain alkylbenzenesulfonates (LAS), alkylsulfuric acid ester salts (AS), polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfuric acid ester salts (ES) and alkylsulfonic acid salts (PS); and nonionic surfactants such as polyoxyethylene alkyl (or alkylphenyl) ethers. However, the anionic surfactants generally lack mildness to the skin and they roughen hands, although they have excellent detergency and foaming properties.
Soaps and acylglutamic acid salts, which are long chain fatty acid salts, have been used as anionic surfactants which cause relatively small roughening of hands. However, their detergency and foaming power, which is are indispensable for the detergent, are still insufficient. Further, nonionic surfactants are unsatisfactory as detergent bases in this field for the same reasons as above. Under the circumstances as above, the development of a surfactant which is mild to the skin and usable as a detergent base having an excellent detergency and foaming power is now desired earnestly.